teen titans have a problem
by wolfs1999
Summary: Two girls suddenly appear in Jump City and they bring a big problem with them. Will the Teen Titans be able to help them, or will the city be destroyed in the process?
1. Chapter 1

We're almost there, just a few more yards. I look back at my blonde friend.

"Come on, Tracy! We're almost there!" I yell. We get to the ocean, so I make us both hover boards out of my energy. We're nearing the island now. I see spots in the edge of my vision. I see a blast go past me and I look over my shoulder.

"How is he still following us? I thought we lost him!" Tracy exclaims.

"He's good, but we're better."

"No we aren't! He'll kill us!"

"Man, quit killing my vibe!" A pink blast passes my head. I turn around and see that he can almost touch us.

"Make these things go faster!"

"I can't! I'll faint and we'll both drown!"

"Thanks for the information," he growls. Crap. I quickly jump off of my hover board and it turns to purple smoke that follows me. Tracey takes one look at him and jumps as well. I make its more hover board, but I can't keep doing this. We have to get to that tower.

"I'll stall him, go to that tower!" She glances at him and quickly goes. I turn towards him and I form a sword in my hands. I'm not going to kill him, but I sure hope that this distracts him long enough for Tracey to go get help.

"Silly child. You can't stop me. I'll always be right behind you," he says and I tense up. As he said that, he disappeared. I scream as I feel someone grab me and suddenly I'm in the ocean. I spit salt water out of my mouth and I look around, hoping to get some sort of hint as to where he is, but there is none. I duck under water hoping to throw him off, but I see that he was already in the water when I suddenly get blasted out of it and several feet in the air before falling back in. I float back to the surface what seems like hours later. I groan and try to get away, but I know that my attempts are in vein. We should have left earlier. We might have gotten to the tower if we had. He pushes me under agian, and I know that I can't last much longer against him, especially if I can't focus on the fight. I try to push him off of me, my sword has long since disappeared along with my energy. I put all of my energy into making a short knife and a weak one appears in my hand. Better than nothing. I aim it towards his leg, but he he hits my back and it only gazes him before disappearing completely. He lets go of me long enough for me to surface. I catch my breath and notice that he disappeared agian. How does he keep doing that?

"Yo! Who's messing up my neighborhood?" I hear a guy yell and I smile. Tracey got them. The Teen Titans. I feel pain in head and everything melts into black.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Teen Titans.


	2. Ace Community?

Tracey' s point of view:

I see Josey fall into the water and I panic. She can't die, she can't die. She's all I've got left! I feel a wave of relief when I see Beast Boy follow her into the water. I watch as Ace, I never got his first name in the seven years that me and Josey where trapped in his lab, runs away, but that's OK. I watch as Beast Boy carries Josey over to me and I hug her as he sets her down.

"Thank you," I say.

"You and your friend has some explaining to do like who was that guy?" Robin asks.

"Robin, the girl's freaked. We should at least wait until her friend wakes up," Cyborg says.

"She's not my friend, she's my best friend. My only friend," I mutter. I don't care if there isn't any difference in that, there's a difference to me.

"I can give you a quick explanation." I yelp as Josey sits up. She looks at me and snickers. "Sorry, Tracey. We where guinea pigs for that guy, Ace. He's the boss of the Ace Community," Josey starts.

"The Ace Community? What's that?" Beast Boy asks.

"It's a high tech lab and weaponry station. They plan on wiping out not only the Teen Titans and Tracy and myself, but all of your allies and enimies as well. Anyone that can possibly pose as a threat to their plan."

"What's the of the Community of Aces?" Starfire asks.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's dangerous and I have orders to tell you all that I know," Josey finishes.

"Orders from who?" I ask and she blushes.

"Orders from someone very high up!" I give her a knowing look and she deflates. "Orders from myself. Now let go of me!" I just now realize that I'm still hugging her, so I quickly pull away and she stands up. "Either way, mission complete," Josey declares and starts walking towards the water. I don't know where she's going, though. She's too exhausted to make hover boards agian.

"Oh, no you don't," Robin says, stepping in front of her. "We still don't know where his lab is and we might need your help. You know him better than us. Besides, you might need our help."

"I do not!" Josey yells, seeming to be offended.

"He took you down pretty easily," Cyborg says.

"He did the kicking of the butts," Starfire says.

"Ok, maybe we do need each other's help!" She yells just to get them to stop.

"So, we've seen what Josey can do. Now what can you do?" Beast Boy asks me. Crap. I can't control it very well. I sigh and focus. It takes a lot of focus, but I'm so tired right now that I don't think that I can show them.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Teen Titans.


	3. a small explanation

Tracey' s point of view:

"She can teleport by making a portal to wherever her destination is, but she's to tired to make one. She used all of her energy sneaking us out of that place," Josey says.

"I want to see what she can do, not hear about what she can do," Robin says.

"Yeah, well you're just going to have wait, then!" Josey yells.

"Josey, calm down," I whisper and she looks at me.

"Sorry."

"Josey gets angry easily," I explain.

"We've noticed," Beast Boy mutters and Josey glares at him.

"Why do I have to be nicer than I am being? I got the flash drive of his plans to it's destination."

"Josey, you do realize that it's ruined now, right?" I ask.

"What are you talking about?" She demands.

"You fell into water with it."

"Yeah, so?"

"Water ruins it," I mutter and she gets this shocked look on her face.

"Dahm it! Why didn't someone tell me that?"

"I thought that you knew that."

"I can't be expected to know everything, Tracey!" She yells and I sigh. She takes the flash drive out of her pocket and looks at it. "It looks fine to me," she states and hands it to Robin.

"It's ruined, Josey," I mumble.

"But it looks fine!"

"That doesn't mean anything. It's ruined."

"Aww man!" She lowers her head and her hair falls even more into her face. She has messy, guy short hair, but she bangs that covers her left eye. "Are you sure it's ruined?"

"Positive," Cyborg says, taking it out of his arm. I didn't notice him take it from Robin.

"Sorry. I guess I messed up, huh?"

"It's ok, Josey. You tried your best," I say, waking over to her and hugging her.

"What's with all of the hugs?" She asks and Starfire suddenly tries to kill both of us with a bone crushing hug.

"Help," I squeak, not able to hear what Starfire is saying over Josey' s squeaking.

"Alright, Star, I think they're happy, too," Robin says and suddenly Josey and I are on the ground gasping for breath as Starfire giggles and claps.

"You two might as well come inside," Robin says and we follow them.

"Oh yeah, I grabbed your MP3, Josey. Earbuds, too," I say, handing her the device.

"Thanks, Tracey!" She earned them after doing a particularly hard task. She shares it with me and she's earned a lot of songs for it. We earned things depending on our personalities. I always got a tool since I liked to tinker. I'm working on a device that Josey would be able to send some of her energy into it to make it into whatever she wanted to. It would be like her powers, but it would take far less energy. Our uniforms are also based off of our personalities. Josey' s is a black hoodie, black cargo pants, a belt with two pouches, high tops, and fingerless gloves. I have a black lab coat, black pants, goggles that are on my head since I'm not using them, gloves, and boots. I also have a small bag.

"We used to get sent out to do little chores for Ace, but this time we left, but he found out," Josey tells them, finishing my thoughts.

"Luckily, I have most of our stuff," I say. "I'm really smart, but I'm not a good fighter. Josey is an amazing fighter, but she isn't very smart, that's why she fought Ace and I left. I can't conquer enough energy to teleport more than twice, but there's nothing I can do about that. I had built a device to help me, but Ace took it. Now he can teleport." We might as well tell them almost everything.

"Hey! I am smart!"

"You didn't know that water ruined flash drives," Beast Boy points out.

"I know that now!"

"It doesn't matter now!" Robin says.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Teen Titans.


End file.
